Oops
by Misfit Writer
Summary: Too much is being said when Chris and Wyatt return especially when they are joined by another. Sligh AU, rewritten 9 16 06


Disclaimer: obviously, not mine. The other person's not really even mine, she was…oh you'll see. Dialogue from episode was found on picks up right after Wyatt and Chris show up in the manor, and then branches off from the rest of the episode pretty much, though the general events will still be the same. While the boys are explaining themselves to their family, an unexpected visitor comes along to help.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oops….**

"I mean…we don't know what happened. One minute, everything's fine, we were kicking demon ass-" Chris Halliwell began to explain, until his brother cut him off smugly:

"Actually, _I _was kicking some demon ass," Wyatt corrected. Chris looked over at him incredulously, shaking his head. Piper raised an eyebrow at them, amused at their banter despite the seriousness of their situation. She took in Wyatt's short hair, and Chris' stubbled jaw, and wondered how the future would turn out for all of them.

"Watch your language!" Grams corrected firmly, pointing a motherly finger at her great-grandsons. The boys' heads swiveled around to look at her in mild surprise.

"Sorry, Grams," Chris replied, looking over pointedly at Wyatt, annoyance at his brother's interruption clear. Wyatt looked between his younger brother and great-grandmother in surprise.

"Wait, Grams!" he questioned excitedly, his voice dropping to a whisper and awe shining in his eyes. "As in _the _Grams?"

"Yeah," Chris responded with a smile, nodding. Piper looked between them for a moment, confused, before a thought clicked in her mind. Chris recognized Grams because he had seem her two years before…when he had come back from the different future in order to save Wyatt. After he'd…after Gideon killed Chris, the younger Halliwell must have somehow maintained those memories, as if the two versions of Chris had combined.

The eldest Charmed One was pulled from her thoughts when her mother held up her hands. "Okay…confused," Patty announced. "Are these _my _future grandkids or yours?"

Phoebe smiled at the young version of her mother. "No, yours," she explained with a glance to her two handsome nephews.

Patty waved to them with a smile, and the boys laughed and waved back. Piper grinned at the scene. "As you were saying?"

Wyatt looked over at his mother with a half-smile. "Suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed," he explained.

Chris nodded, continuing the tale. "And the demons started kicking our ass –butts," he quickly corrected, closing his eyes as he caught himself. "Butts," he emphasized, before continuing after Grams' nod of approval. "Just because Wyatt here lost his powers." Wyatt nodded for a second, before turning his head to give his brother an incredulous glare.

Alarms started ringing in Piper's head, her thoughts immediately turning to Billie and her evil sister. "Wait…how did you lose your powers?"

Wyatt shrugged. "That's the thing, we don't know."

"So we cast a spell to take us back to when they were lost, and it took us," he hesitated, looking around the room. "Here. To you." Wyatt nodded his agreement as he too looked around the room.

"Well, maybe we messed something up without realizing it," Patty suggested.

"Well, with all the jumping around we've done, it's a wonder everything's not messed up." Grams agreed.

Piper, however, knew exactly what had happened. Fury started to churn in her stomach. "No, it's gotta be Billie and Christy. They used the Hollow to steal his powers. I'm gonna kill them." Chris looked over at his mother, feeling the anger rolling off of her in waves.

Paige could feel it too, and knew she had to talk some sense into her oldest sister first. "Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's powers back. Otherwise there's not gonna be any future to save," she explained.

Instantly, the Charmed Ones began concocting a plan, their thoughts clicking together to make the unstoppable team that they were. "Well, I think the only way to do that is to go back and stop them."

Grams watched the three with pride, thinking up a question to ensure their preparation quickly. "But how do we know exactly when to go back to?"

Wyatt took a half a step forward, drawing the room's attention to himself. "I'll know, or at least I'm hoping little Wyatt might jog my memory."

Piper thought for a moment. "Well he's at Dad's. I mean, Grandpa's. Umm, do you remember how to get there?" she asked Chris, knowing his past self would remember how to get there from the many times he'd visited after they'd met those few years ago.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, absolutely."

Patty jumped up excitedly. "I'll go too!"

Piper glanced over at her younger sisters uneasily. "Uh…"

"Uh, Dad's gonna be there," Phoebe pointed out slowly, trying to figure out a way to get her mother to stay. Their dad would _not _have a good reaction to his late ex-wife being so happy to see him.

"I know. I miss him. Besides I'm dying to know what he looks like at this age," Patty explained, smiling. Grams sighed, and looked questioningly over at Piper.

"She…doesn't know," Piper informed her, a nervous smile on her face.

Grams rolled her eyes. "Apparently I haven't driven him away yet."

Patty looked between her mother and her daughter, confusion clear on her face. "What are you-" She stopped, and sighed, dejected. "Oh, what don't I know?"

Piper shook her head, trying to conceal her laughter, and waved her hands at her sons. "Alright, everybody go. Just, you know…hurry back if you find anything."

Patty moved over to stand in front of her grandsons excitedly, thrilled at the thought of seeing her 'husband' so much older. As she came to a stop, a little red heart appeared in thin air, and then spread into a man.

Coop saw Phoebe, and felt his breath catch in relief. "Phoebe?"

The middle Halliwell sister smiled at Coop. "Hi," she murmured.

The Cupid turned to Piper, raising an eyebrow at her. "Thanks for letting me know she was _alive_," he snapped halfheartedly.

Piper glanced between the two, a knowing smile on her face as she saw the connection between them. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and handed him his ring. "Well, you're welcome."

"Uncle Coop," Wyatt whispered excitedly. Every head in the room snapped in his direction, watching as Chris smacked him on the arm. Wyatt's hands flew to his mouth, and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "Oops…" he murmured.

"Yeah, _oops_!" Chris growled, shaking his head in frustration.

"'_Uncle' _Coop!" Phoebe questioned sharply.

Wyatt opened his mouth to try to explain, but he was cut off by golden orbs, just like the ones that had transported him and Chris there, swirling around in front of them. Within a few seconds, a young woman who looked about 18 materialized, crashing to the ground in front of Wyatt, who reached down quickly to help her up, a look of confusion and surprise on his face. An identical look was on Chris' face as well.

The girl smacked Wyatt's hand away as soon as she was on her feet. "You are a _terrible _time-travel teacher!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me," he insisted, jerking a thumb at Chris. "I learned it from him!" Chris gave him an incredulous look, until the girl began to smack Wyatt continuously on the arm. Chris began to laugh in startled amusement.

"You left me all alone to fight those demons! I was doing just fine until I start to get ambushed by all of them, and I turn to see those stupid gold orb…thingies fading away!" she whined.

"I'm sorry! _Ow! _I'm sorry! Stop…ow! Stop hitting me! I lost my powers, okay?" She finally relented, though she still sent him a death-glare. "Jeeze…we were desperate. We didn't know we'd be taken somewhere else," Wyatt griped, rubbing his sore arm.

Chris began to laugh again. "The great Twice-Blessed Child just got beat up by a teenaged girl," he taunted good-naturedly.

Wyatt was going to retort, but he and the others in the room were only able to watch as the young woman turned on him, and began smacking him as well. "You left me too! If I had to hear that damn demon tell me she was gonna kill me one more time-"

"Mel, turn around," Chris instructed calmly. Melinda gave him a confused look.

"What? Why!" He just gestured for her to turn, so she did so quickly, offhandedly calling "oh, hi dad, hi mom." Once she was facing Chris again, she froze, and tensed. She immediately spun back to face Phoebe. "I…I mean…I wasn't fighting any demons! They were! I was babysitting like you told me to, Mom! I swear!" She spun to face Wyatt and Chris again. "You two got me in trouble, dam-"

Chris clapped a hand over her mouth, sending an apologetic glance over Mel's head before leaning down to look Melinda in the eye. She was a good head shorter than him. "Mel, turn around, and look closer."

She obeyed, her gaze passing over all of the bewildered and amused faces, until she reached her parents once more. Her eyes widened when she noticed the shock and uneasiness in their eyes, especially when they looked at one another. "Oh…sh-"

Chris reached around and placed his hand over her mouth again, cutting her off before Grams blew a gasket. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Guys, this is my younger cousin, Melinda."

She waved sheepishly at her parents. Piper began to laugh hysterically. "This family is just destined to be completely nuts, isn't it?"

* * *

Okay, for anyone who's wondering, Chris remembers everything because when he changed the future, he changed his having to come back and change it later on, so he was kinda displaced, so the Elders just gave him the memories from both of his lives. My friend explained that to me, and I love that theory the most, it fits the best, and besides, Piper asks Chris specifically if he remembers where Victor's house is, so he obviously remembers being there.

Let me know what you think of this version, I'm gonna be continuing it soon.


End file.
